


Maybe the future isn't so bad

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [23]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DE ArtFest, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: DE artfest day 26: Royalty auLazzo gets help for the local innkeeper after getting himself in trouble again and overhears an interesting conversation
Relationships: Lazzo Fratello/Lazzo Fratello's Android Girlfriend, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Maybe the future isn't so bad

Day 26: Royalty au: 

Lazzo was running, again. He only stole the medicine for his girlfriend, he didn’t mean to get caught, especially not by palace guards. He quickly moved into an inn and looked over at the innkeeper, Tina, who was all to used to this by now. She motioned for him to go out back and into the usual hiding spot. 

Lazzo hid in a small store cupboard, shaking, as the palace guards ran past, being directed out back by Tina. After a few minutes, Tina opened the door, letting Lazzo out. 

“Medicine again?” She asked as she passed him a brush. It was the usual, in return for safety and a bit of extra money he would do some jobs around the inn. It wasn’t much, anywhere near enough to pay for medicine but Tina had to pay her other employees and keep enough for herself and her wife. Lazzo was grateful nonetheless. 

“My girlfriend got ill again.” Lazzo replied, beginning to sweep the floor. 

“Sweep here and stock up the front and I’ll let you get back to her.” Tina replied with a nod, leaving Lazzo to get to work. She turned back at the door “I hope she gets better soon.” 

“Thank you.” Lazzo replied, touching the pocket where the medicine was stored. 

Once Lazzo had finished sweeping, he headed to the front to see what needed replacing. As usual, a new beer barrel was needed and a few of the bottles. He noticed Tina speaking to a regular, he’d seen the man here a few times. Lazzo wasn’t exactly sure who he was, but from what he overheard, he was likely an ex thief. 

_ “I don’t do that any more, T, I stopped long before I met him.” Lazzo overheard the man speak as he cleared the table. “If he knew... I don’t know what he would do.”  _

_ “He wouldn’t care, Gavin, you really think a little thing like that would stop him loving you? I bet he already knows and hey, you’ve survived worse arguments.” Tina replied, passing the man a glass of water. It was weird, Lazzo had noticed that the man come in regularly but never drank.  _

_ “I guess so...you’re the best.” The man, Gavin, replied as Lazzo took the last glasses to Tina who placed a few coins in his hand and sent him on his way.  _

“Hey kid, come here.” Lazzo was pulled out of the memory by Gavin calling over to him. “You’re the one the guards were chasing, should of known, T has a habit of hiding strays.” Lazzo looked worried but moved closer anyway. 

“Yeah...um...it wasn’t for me if that helps, or to sell, you see my girlfriends sick and…” 

“Should of guessed, hell the prices for medicine are insane and from what I heard you only stole one bottle.” Gavin stopped for a second, thinking, before going into his bag and passing a lot of coins into Lazzo’s hand “This should keep you out of trouble for a while.” 

“I can’t take this.” Lazzo replied, looking at the money in awe but putting his hand out to Gavin to take it back. 

“Don’t worry about it kid, hell I’ve got a lot of the stuff now, might as well share it around.” Gavin replied with a shrug, gently placing Lazzo’s hand around the money. 

“Well...thank you.” Lazzo replied, holding the money close and moving to count the bottles again to over hear the conversion once more. He wasn’t sure where Gavin got the money from, but around here it’s best not to ask. It’s not like money could be traced anyway unless it was all in one place. 

“Paying my employees now huh?” Tina asked, leaning against the counter. “Don’t let the money get to your head.” 

“Hey, when your boyfriends that rich you might as well share the wealth as much as you can.” Gavin replied with a shrug.

“Is he coming tonight?” Tina replied, passing a drink to one of the less talkative regulars. 

“Hopefully, if he can shake the royal guard.” Gavin replied, his voice lowering slightly. Lazzo moved to a closer shelf to hear. “Nines needs to hold on a few more months apparently, his father is ill and Connor is refusing to take the throne, too busy in charge of armies. That makes Nines king.” 

Tina matched Gavin’s tone “Connor knows about you guys and with his father gone, you guys can finally change the way this place is ruled like you dreamed.” 

“I guess so...wait we?”

“Yeah, idiot, the first thing he’s going to do is marry you, you’re in this together and you know it.” Tina replied, looking down at the ring that Gavin was now playing with.

“Huh...me, royalty, you told me that a few years ago and I wouldn’t have believed it at all.” Gavin replied, looking over to the door where a cloaked figure was entering. He sat down next to Gavin who pulled off the cloak hood and kissed him. “Hey babe.” 

“Hello, Gavin” The hooded figure who Lazzo assumed was Nines replied. “Sorry I’m late, there were more guards than usual and both Connor and Ada we’re needed to cover for me.” 

“We’ve had worse.” Gavin replied with a smile. At that point, Lazzo headed out back and filled the shelves, catching snippets of the conversation as he went. Once he had finished, he went over to Tina, who gave him a few coins in payment before leaving. On his way out, Gavin put his finger to his lips, a sign that he knew Lazzo had overheard. Lazzo nodded in reply, saluting as a sigh of his silence. 

Lazzo smiled as he walked down the street. Even palace guards give up after a while, especially for only one bottle. They have other stuff to do, if prince Nines story was to be believed. If the soon-to-be king snuck out regularly to be with his boyfriend at a small village inn and the money in his pocket, Lazzo was hopefully for the future, for the first time in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and any feedback would be appreciated! It's whump tomorrow which I'm half looking forward to half terrified for because I'm very much a hurt and comfort lover who needs happy endings.


End file.
